sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Goldie
(Keep in mind that this is an AU I hold with Sketch none of this is canon to the game. A few events are pulled from the game, but none of it is canon.) Basic Information Full Name: Goldie Matthews (Matthews was not his last name until he was married.) Age: 16 Gender: Male Date of 'birth': April 6th Species: Neko Robot with the ability to turn into a human. Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Style: Dark blue hoodie and jeans. Height: 5'8 Weight: 134lbs Eye color: Black with a white pupil. Hair color: Golden blond. Night Guard Kill Count: 2 Description He generally has moments of spurts and just loses his mind, but not in a bad way, he basically just turns into a big child and complains about the walls "talking shit" to him. But other than that, he is a pretty fun guy to be around, if you can handle his personality. Origins/Backstory Golden Freddy Fazbear was made as a test model to possibly replace the basic brown bear Freddy, to try and make things a little more interesting. But that never went through, so he was put in and worked with Golden Bonnie in a different room of the building. He worked for about 4 years before being re-called after he committed the Bite of '87 at the age of 4. He was never shut down after the bite, so he still roamed the restaurant, but only at night. The next year when he turned 5, his robotic suit was used to murder 5 children. At the time, he didn't understand what had happened at the time, but as he grew older, he quickly understood, causing him to have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), so he would commonly have sudden melt downs to the point where he would just sit in a room and scream for hours, non-stop. This would very quickly anger his older brother, Freddy, and Freddy would snap and end up nearly beating Goldie to death every time he started screaming. Freddy eventually found the act of beating his younger brother up fun, so he began to just do it on a daily basis. When Goldie turned 11, he met a night guard named Jeremy Fritzgerald. Goldie told Jeremy about how the other animatronics treated him, so Jeremy took Goldie back to his home. Goldie lived with Jeremy for a while, up until the age of 19, before storming out one day, and never coming back. Relationships Goldie met Cher Matthews at the age of 11. He and them became friends rather quickly before parting again for 4 years. He came across Cher again at the age of 15 and the two became attached to each other very quickly. Goldie admitted his feelings to Cher, and the two started dating. After Goldie came back from being gone for 30 years, he proposed to Cher and the two became married and had twins later on. Trivia * Goldie and Jeremy's relationship became rather bumpy later on because Goldie grew rebellious and fought against Jeremy's rules. * Goldie killed Purple Guy during his shift. * The main reason Goldie disappeared for 30 years was, when he was 19, he got into a verbal fight with Jeremy and stormed out of the house, leaving both him and Cher behind. He went back to the pizzeria, but was quickly captured and shipped off to be scrapped. He lived as a spirit before his body was re-built by Simon Kohler. * Goldie is one year older than Cher. Category:Character Interpretation Category:Work in Progress